


They don't know how it happens but it dit

by seventhtimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And any other mistakes, Bottom Derek Hale, But Stiles became a Fox after the Nogitsune events but he's oblivious for a long time, But hey I mean same actor so don't care, But this is my story, He looks like Mitch Rapp, I don't know how it happens, I'm french, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sorry for the weird santances, Stiles is actually in "Mitch Rapp" mode for some stuff, Stiles is also a spark because he's badass as fuck and it is what it is, Things happens the way they did in the show, This is a translation, Top Stiles Stilinski, Were-fox Stiles Sitlinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, i was in the shower, i was just thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhtimes/pseuds/seventhtimes
Summary: Stiles and Derek are in a relationship for five years now, and Stiles wants kids. But none of them are female.I'm so bad at making summaries I'm sorry.





	They don't know how it happens but it dit

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the setting of the story ? It was supposed to be an OS but I'm gonna do several parts. I just don't know when. But I think it can be read as an OS, the only thing is that it is written real fast.

It has been five years since Stiles and Derek are in a relationship. If you'd ask them how it happens, none of them would be able to tell exactly. Stiles was at the FBI, he end up CIA but that's another story, and he was working on a difficult case. It happens that Derek was there too so Stiles decided to ask him some help. They have gone for a beer, which happens to be a lot more and end up on Tequilla. Because the two of them were "werecreatures" they put on some magical stuff to feel the same effects as if they were humans. They shouldn't have done that. Or maybe it is a good thing that they did, because it's mostly thanks to the Tequilla that they have slept together the first time.

But now it has been five years, they have an appartment and they feel great together. The rest of the pack was so shocked when they have tell them that they were a couple. Now they laugh about how they were a while ago, saying that they could'nt stand each other at that time, because there was a huge sexual tension between them. The Sheriff otherwise found that unbelievable, thinking that his kid was making a joke on him, again, to torture him or something. Now, he is actually glad, that his son is with someone who makes him happy, but still.

Stiles had always knew he wanted kids, and so has Derek. He wanted to have a pack and a family of his own. The weird feeling in Stiles stomach, first came when Kira announces that she was pregnant since three months. He was genuienly happy for her and for his best friend, but he couldn't stop him to think that he wants that too. Not being pregnant, because hey come on, he was a man, but a kid. A little baby who would be his own flesh and blood, shared with Derek. But the fact is .. They both are men, and they can't bare children. At least that's what they have been thinking, but with the supernatural stuff you can't tell. When they came home, after Kira had tell them the good news, they haven't talked about it. 

Six months later, they were all at the hospital, congratulating Kira and Scott for their little boy. The little pup had barely make it because of the two mixed genes of his parents, but now he was asleep between Stiles arms. When Scott had wanted to put the pup in his arms, Stiles had tried to escape. What if he dropped him ? What if the little creature started to cry ? But he was weak in front of Scott's puppy eyes. Deep in him he knew that, if he didn't wanted to hold the baby in the first place, it was because he felt a little jealous. Guilty. 

*

Later that day, Derek and him were cuddling on the couch, or trying to, because Stiles couldn't stand in place.

"What is it Stiles ?"

" Hmm ?" Innociently, Stiles respond. Derek sighed.

" You can't stop moving, you are acting weird since we came back from the hospital, so what is it ?" Stiles closed his eyes, exhales and spit it out :

"I want kids." Derek turned off the TV.

" Yeah ?"

" I want kids of my own. With you. Actually, the thing is that I want a kif of our own. A mix of you and me you know. And before you explain me that we both have penis, I know ! But that's it. I just.."

" I wants kids too you know ? And if you really want a kid of yours, it's possible to do things differently, making appointments in an hospital and.."

"Yeah yeah, I know all of that, but this is just that for know, I'm stuck with the idea of a little you and me. Not just me, not just you. I'm being irrational, I'm going to smoke."

And when Stiles was going out to smoke, things were bad. He started to smoke two years ago, but only when he was really stressed or anxious or mad. Derek couldn't pick one, Stiles seemed to be disapointed, mad, and sad at the same time. Actually, he smelled all of that and Derek didn't knew what he was supposed to do, to appease his mate.


End file.
